


In Perfect Harmony

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Songfic, Years of the Trees
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Tief in den dunklen Wäldern von Nan Elmoth findet Elwe plötzlich einen Schatz, der allen Wert übersteigt. Bezaubert lauscht er dem Gesang der Maia Melian. [In Perfect Harmony - Within Temptation]





	In Perfect Harmony

Wenig ist bekannt aus den ersten Tagen der Welt, als sie noch jung war und voller zauberischer Dinge. Wundersame Geschichten sind’s, die die Zeiten überdauerten, Dinge, von denen schon lange niemand mehr erzählen kann, der sie noch erlebte. Fern schien diese Welt zu sein, obgleich noch immer dieselbe, hatte sie sich doch verändert, hatte ein anderes Gesicht bekommen.

  In dieser fernen Vergangenheit waren die Wanderungen der Eldalië von See Cuiviénen in den Westen und zu den Valar. In viele Züge hatten sie sich geteilt und einige verweilten gar ganz in den dunklen Ländern fern Amans. Doch der Großteil folgte den vier Fürsten der Eldalië: Ingwe, der Herr der Vanyar, Finwe, der Herr der Noldor, und die Brüder Olwe und Elwe, die Herren der Teleri.

  Doch es sollte geschehen, dass die Teleri durch die bewaldeten Länder kamen, die später Ossiriand geheißen werden sollten und Doriath, und hier im westlichen Bereich der Länder im Osten blieben sie eine Weile, denn noch schreckte es sie vor dem Meer. Elwe wanderte oft und viel durch die Wälder, um seinen Freund Finwe zu sehen und bei einer dieser Begegnungen traf er im Wald von Nan Elmoth auf Melian die Maia.

  Es war in einer dieser vielen sternenbeschienen Nächte des Ostens, wie sie mild über dem Land lagen, dass der süße Gesang von Nachtigallen an Elwes Ohren drang. Bezaubert blieb er stehen und lauschte. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er lieblichere Musik vernommen, nie hatte ihn etwas so sehr verzückt. Und als er nun über der Musik eine Stimme vernahm, war er umso verwunderter. Tief in den Wäldern war er an einem verborgenen Platz, wer könnte noch hier sein?

  Diese Stimme war etwas Einmaliges in der Welt und selbst nach allem zu urteilen, was Orome ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, so musste auch in Aman alles verstummen, wenn diese Stimme anhub zu singen. Elwe war sich dessen absolut sicher, anders konnte es nicht sein. Die Sängerin konnte nur aus Aman kommen. Wer war diese wunderschöne Fremde? Warum war sie hier unter sternenbeschienenem Himmel in dunklen Ländern?

  Sie musste ein Waldgeist sein! Ja, das war sie wohl, denn schon hatte sie ihren Bann über ihn ausgebreitet. Verzaubert stand er da und lauschte und würde in seinem Leben nie wieder etwas Anderes benötigen außer diesem Gesang, nicht einmal Speis und Trank.

  Begehren packte ihn, zu erfahren, nach wem sein Herz da so sehnlichst verlangte. Alles war vergessen, all sein großes Sinnen, dem Vala in den Westen zu folgen, sein ganzes Begehren, seinem Volk ein guter Fürst zu sein und es auf seinem Weg zu führen. All dies verging in Nichtigkeit, als er der Stimme folgte. Welch Bedeutung könnte dieses Sinnen auch jemals wieder erlangen? Im Vergleich zum Gesang der  _Lómelindi_  verblasste alles, im Vergleich zur Schönheit dieser Frau, die da sang, könnte niemals etwas wieder Glanz erlangen. Er  _musste_  sie einfach sehen, nichts Anderes war mehr wichtig auf der Welt.

  Elwe scherte sich nicht darum, welchen Weg er nahm, es gab nur den einen, den ihm der Gesang zeigte. Es war ihm egal, ob er wieder zurückfand, so tief in Nan Elmoth, wenn er erst einmal sein Ziel erreicht hätte, würde er nie wieder umkehren müssen.

  Und schließlich sah er vor sich Melian. Sie war auf einer Lichtung tief im Wald, das Sternenlicht schimmerte auf sie herab und ließ sie so wunderschön und unwirklich erscheinen, als sei sie nur ein Hauch ihrer wahren Schönheit und könnte jeden Augenblick verwehen. Und aus ihrem Gesicht schien das Licht Amans, das Licht von absoluter Reinheit und Schönheit.

  Elwe sah sie aus dem Dunkel des Waldes heraus an und war wie bezaubert. Ihre Erscheinung war so überwältigend, dass er sie kaum in ihrer Gesamtheit fassen konnte. Nichts würde er je mehr begehren als ihre Liebe, denn in Liebe zu ihr war sein Herz entflammt. Was wollte er nach Aman, wenn er in Melian einen herrlichen Abglanz dessen vor sich sah? Was wollte er sich einer solch gefahrvollen Reise unterziehen, wenn er all seine Wünsche hier, in diesem Augenblick, erfüllen konnte? Er musste nur einen Schritt tun. Und er tat es.

  Als wäre sein Gang beflügelt, schritt er leichtfüßig auf Melian zu, langsam und vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, diesen wunderschönen Traum mit einer unbedachten Bewegung zu zerstören. Und ebenso bezaubert wie er war auch Melian. In ihren Augen schien der Glanz der Sterne und ihre Herzen schlugen einzig und allein füreinander.

  Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, ergriff Elwe Melians Hand, als er nun vor ihr stand. Sogleich legte sich ein zauberischer Schlaf über sie und Hand in Hand standen sie da. Lange Jahre hin verharrten sie so, während die Sterne über ihnen ihren ewigen Bahnen folgten. Lange suchte Elwes Volk nach ihm, und viele blieben aus Treue und Liebe zu ihm und wurden die Úmanyar genannt, die Sindar oder Grau-Elben von Beleriand. Doch Elwe blieb verschollen, während die Bäume um ihn und Melian herum groß und dunkel wurden und niemand den Weg finden konnte.

  Als Elwe schließlich wieder aus seinem Zauberschlaf erwachte, nahm er Melian zur Gemahlin und kehrte zu seinem Volk zurück, und Elwe Singollo wurde nun Elu Thingol genannt, König Graumantel. Denn in der Tat nahmen die Sindar ihn zu ihrem König, und er war Herr über alle Eldar Beleriands. Nie wieder begehrte er nach Aman, denn einzig und allein in seinen Ländern fand er in jenen Tagen Friede und Harmonie. Allein in jenen Wäldern, in denen er Melian traf.


End file.
